zombiepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Dialogue
Camping *(whistling) *"(coughing) Uh." *"(sniffing) Aw, dude, I think I just shit my pants. Eugh! 'S'all squishy..." *"(crying) I wanna go home! I just wanna go home!" *"(heavy breathing) This looks like a safe place; hope they don't find me here..." Acknowledge *"I'm right behind you." *"Let's roll." *"Definitely." *"I gotchu." *"C'mon." *"No doubt." Anger *"Keep your mouth shut!" *"You gotta be kidding me!" *"You can't be serious!" *"Gimme a goddamn minute!" *"Do it yourself then!" *"I'm tired of this shit!" *"Stop being a bitch!" *"Ugh, this is bullshit!" *"Dude, I swear to God; I will break my foot off in your ass if you say another word." Cover *"Get ready!" *"Follow me!" *"C'mon, come on!" *"Get over there!" *"Cover me!" *"Who's with me?!" Decline *"Nah." *"You're kidding me, right?" *"Oh, hell no." *"Why don't you do it?!" *"Kiss my ass!" *"Nah, I'm good." Escape *"Are you stupid, let's go!" *"Get outta here!" *"RUN!" *"Oh, I'm done with this!" *"You can stick around, but I'm leavin'." Fire *"Let's send 'em back to Hell!" *"Light 'em up!" *"Shoot 'em!" *"Fire!" *"Kill 'em all!" Hold *"Nobody move." *"Lay low." *"Hold up a minute." *"Just wait!" *"Just sit tight." Need Ammo *"Is there any more ammo around here?!" *"Who's got some clips?!" *"Toss me another mag!" *"I need some ammo!" *"Pass me some bullets!" Need Health *"(cough) I'm dying." *"Aw, I'm hurt real bad!" *"I don't think I'm gonna make it." *"Aaah, I'm bleeding out!" *"Somebody get a doctor!" Need Weapon *"You don't know how to shoot that thing, give it to me!" *"Can I get a gun, or what?!" *"Get me something to beat 'em with!" *"I'm useless without a weapon!" *"Get me a damn gun!" Positive Status *"I'm still here, right?!" *"I'm still breathing, aren't I?" *"You need more help than I do." *"I think I'm okay." *"I'm cool." *"I'll be aight." Praise *"Man, I'm glad you're on my team!" *"That was sick!" *"Daaaaamn, you're a pro, huh?!" *"That was crazy!" *"You're off the hook!" *"Huh, I could do better." *"Oh-hoo, you think you're slick, huh?!" Status Report *"Does anybody need help?" *"You guys okay?" *"How's everybody doin'?" *"Nobody's dead, right?" *"Is everybody here?" Thanks *"Thanks man, you saved my life!" *"Thanks." *"I owe you one." *"I'll never forget this." *"I'll pay you back later." Go *"Dude, what're we doing here?" *"I think coming here was a mistake...we should go back." *"This is bullshit. I'm not listening to any of your stupid ass ideas again; taking us to this dump and shit." *"Okay, this looks good. Let's go in, grab the stuff that we need, and get the hell out of here." *"Oh-ho-ho, yeah! ''Perfect spot guys! (chuckle) If you wanna ''die n' shit! Whatever dude." Kill *"Swallow that!" *"Lay down and stay down!" *"That all you got?!" *"My grandma with no legs moves faster than that!" *"I'm DONE playing games with you!" *"Now you look like a smelly piece of shit." *"That's right; I smoked your punkass!" *"Huh, you ain't talkin' all that '(intentionally stupid-sounding zombie impression)' shit now, are you?!" *"Put that in your mouth! Tickle it around a little bit, cock sucker!" Panic *"Get away from me dude! What the hell?!?! (panting)" *"Noooo, I'm not dyin' here! Leave me alone! (panting)" *"Aaaah, get the hell off me, man!" *"Oh my God. Nooo! (heavy breathing)" *"Screw this! Help!'' Help meee!" Taunts *"You're nothing!" *"Oh, you wanna play with me?!" *"Eat these!" *"C'mon bitch, you ain't shit!" *"Oh-hoh, you want some too?!" *"I'm gonna knock your head off!" *"I'll smoke you, ''and your faggot friends!" *"The hell's wrong with you, dude?!" *"D'oh, you're an ugly son of a bitch!" Win *"They're dead; let's get the hell out of here." *"Ashes to ashes; dust to dust (chuckle)." *"Whoa, can't believe we're still alive." *"(laughing) Damn, that was easier than I thought." Category:Survivor Dialogue